disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darby
Darby is the protagonist and the hostess of Playhouse Disney Channel's (later Disney Junior's) 2007-10 television CGI series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. She is a tomboyish 6-year-old redheaded girl who is Christopher Robin's younger sister and has a little dog named Buster while his older brother is headed off to college. Background Personality Darby is tomboyish, and smart, and is the leader of the Super Sleuths. She also likes to solve problems, play, and have fun. Physical appearance She is small, slender and fair-skinned with short red hair, blue eyes, freckles on her face, pink lips, and wears a blue baseball cap with a question mark on it, white shirt, purple vest, purple headband, teal pants and orange sneakers. Appearances ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh Darby is a major character who hosts ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh, and one of only four to have appeared in every one of the stories, along with Pooh, Tigger and her dog Buster. She is a bright, inquisitive young redheaded girl, who along with those three has formed a group of Hundred Acre Wood problem-solvers known as the Super Sleuths, which she leads. When called to a Super Sleuth case, Darby always "slaps her cap," a bright blue cap featuring a yellow triangle containing a green question mark. Her usual outfit is a white shirt with a purple jumper and blue jeans. Darby considers Pooh, Tigger and everyone in the Hundred Acre Woods to be very good friends and will always try her best to help them and make them feel wanted. She is also known for being able to keep a cool head and approach a problem with logic and smart thinking when others may become frustrated. Darby is known to enjoy reading, often fantasy stories. They allow her to imagine other possibilities, though she notes that just because she likes reading about something doesn't mean it's necessarily something that she would want to try herself. Darby is generally aware of the presence of the viewers of the show and will often break the fourth wall to host the show. Darby has a stuffed monkey named Billy Boo. Disney Parks During the time of the initial run of My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Darby appeared in many of the Disney Parks. In recent years, Darby has not made any appearances at any Disney Park and is considered retired. Notable Darby Stories *"Darby's Tail" - Darby wishes that she had a tail like so many of her friends in the Hundred Acre Woods do. *"Super-Sized Darby" - Rabbit's magic growth formula transforms Darby into a giant. *"Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie" - When a mystery seems too big for the Super Sleuths, Darby must remind them of their commitment. *"Darby, Solo Sleuth" - Darby tries to solve a case without Pooh and Tigger when they come down with colds. *"Darby Goes Woozle Sleuthin'" - Darby's tale about a woozles wizard inspires the group to seek it out. *"Darby's Wheelie Big Problem" - Darby is bothered by the fact that she cannot ride a bike like Tigger and Pooh can. *"Darby's Pony" - When Pooh and Tigger see Darby reading a book about ponies, they decide to try to get her a real one. *"Darby's Lost Friend" - The Super Sleuths seek Darby's missing stuffed monkey, Billy Boo. *"Darby the Plant-Sitter" - Rabbit asks Darby to look after his garden. *"A Special Place For Darby"- Darby's friends build her a clubhouse (this episode is also the series finale of My Friends Tigger and Pooh). Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Playhouse Disney Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Protagonists Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh characters